


no time to die

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, how jason would willingly sacrifice himself bc he's conditioned to do so, percy centered, so basically what if it had been percy and annabeth on commodus' ship instead of jason and piper, this is based off a post by latinopercy where it talks about the differences between percy and jason, whereas percy will always choose the selfish route and he knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: What if it had been Percy instead of Jason? What changes, do they survive?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	no time to die

He’s not dying here.

Percy isn’t going to die being held captive by a crazy emperor for an incompetent former god. He’s not doing it. He wipes away blood from his mouth, but the cuts on his arm sting while he does it.

“No.”

Commodus contemplates him, examines him. The boy’s voice comes out distorted because of the wind spirits swirling around him and Annabeth. Blood trickles down his face, painting the brown a sinister red.

“I’m not playing your sick game!” Percy shouts. Annabeth flinches as she covers her head with her arms. They don’t have much time left, the sharp strips of metal will cut them to pieces soon enough. 

Commodus doesn’t seem to mind, because he laughs and laughs and laughs. Maniacally, holding a champagne glass as he watches the blood-soaked demigods get hacked to shreds. 

“This  _ is  _ a game, little hero, and you’re losing.” He takes a sip from his champagne glass smugly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the son of Poseidon smirk. Widely, crookedly, and dangerously.

“No, actually,” Percy says quickly. His entire body seems to smart in one collective pain as he holds out his hands. “You are.”

Then he closes his eyes, feeling the entire room, the entire boat. Commodus frowns as he watches, Percy’s plan not clicking in his brain.

“Boy, what the hell do you me-”

Then, the water rushes into the room, he draws Annabeth to him in one quick motion, Apollo and Meg in his line of vision, and they break out of the ship.

The water works quickly at Percy’s command. They plunge over the side of the ship in seconds into the deep waters. 

Percy’s barely conscious as he beckons the tides to take them to shore. He’s barely conscious as he checks on Annabeth and glares at Apollo. He doesn’t even register what happens next as they go back to camp.

He can only remember the distinct feeling of not wanting to die, and just how close he came.


End file.
